


On Your Side of the Bed ERERI✔

by EreriLover247



Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Levi/Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Needs a Hug, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Song Lyrics, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Title from a Country Song, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: Here cadets, have a one shot until I get new chapters posted! Love you, cadets!🖤The song «‹«Your Side of the Bed»›» .Contains :::AngstSmutFluffNontraditional ABO dynamicsSong Lyrics©Lady Antebellum's Your Side of the Bed is my inspiration and I take no credit in the lyrics©Hajime Isayama's Attack on Titan | Shingeki no Kyojin is my setting and I take no credit in characters or place of action(s)©Pictures belong to respected artists and I take no credit in their developmentIf you want a bonus chapter, comment at the end o̶r̶ ̶P̶M̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶∞∞∞∞∞Eren fears Levi may be cheating on him with Petra, a fellow squad mate. All because Oluo couldn't keep is big mouth shut and started 'rumours'.Levi thinks Eren fell out of love with him, and is oblivious to the rumours spreading like wildfire.When Eren confronts the Captain in his office with morning tea, are they true? Or false?Do they break it off? Or does smut ensue?∞∞∞∞
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	On Your Side of the Bed ERERI✔

_On your side of the bed, there's a picture of our wedding day_

_A clock that don't work and the bible that your daddy gave_

_It's on the window side, where the moon creeps in at night_

I sat in my office chair; eyes glued to the glittering gold wedding band on my finger. I thought about the day Eren placed it on there; a smile lit up in his eyes, tilting his lips up, brightening his cheeks an adorable shade of pink.

_Staring at the ceiling, lying here all alone_

_I said a prayer for you, then I said one of my own_

_But you don't reach for me, when you lie down quietly_

I thought about the day in the castle; us soldiers kneeled at the new Queen's feet as she placed the Commander's broach around each of our necks.

_Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?_

_All we have left, are the memories of the love we made_

I watched silently from the side as Eren's eyes widened in shock upon kissing her hand; visions belonging to his own father flashing through his mind.

_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_

_On your side of the bed_

**_«‹« A.N. :: Long pause in song before we get to the next part of it. »›»_ **

I remember our honeymoon– how it was the best night of my life. The way Eren made love to me– took care of me– wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner as if someone would come in and kidnap me at any given moment. I remember the feel of his hands on my body– the taste of his lips on mine– the smell of the soap in his soft-as-fuck hair.

I remember every-fucking-thing that happened in our lives since then. The most vivid of them being when we made love. On my side of the bed held a candle with its flame burnt down. A letter resided next to it– holding words not written by myself as I did not bear the handwriting inside.

I walked into the bedroom, stripping down into my boxers and one of his shirts, collar pulled up so I could take in the scent that was left behind. I didn't fall asleep– the duvet pulled up to my chin as my mind filled with all the good memories me and Eren used to have together.

**_«‹« A.N. :: Resume of song onto the next part, continuing with Eren's POV. »›»_ **

_On your side of the bed there's a burnt down candle flame_

_A letter I've started but I didn't know what to say_

_No I couldn't write it down, so I try to say it now_

I paced the halls, heart split in two as my mind battled against the thoughts weighed within. 

_Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?_

_All we have left, are the memories of the love we made_

_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_

_On your side of the bed_

There were rumours going about (started by Oluo, stupid big mouth of his, that dolt) that Levi was seeing Petra behind my back. I didn't, _wouldn't_ , **_couldn't_ **, believe them, no matter what people kept saying.

_Aren't you even gonna make a sound?_

_Your side of the bed_

_Turn the other way when I turn the lights down_

_Your side of the bed_

_Are you lonely? Like I'm lonely?_

We got married while I was still young. He allowed me to love him seeing as he lost everyone else that he loved. He confided in me about things not even _Hanji_ knows about.

_How, how'd you get so far away?_

_All we have left are the memories of the love we made_

_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_

Even though I deny the rumours true, I still have my doubts. Does he still love me? Does he regret marrying someone like me? A boy? A monster? A _child_?

_Tell me how, how'd you get so far away?_

_All we have left, are the memories of the love we made_

Am I just a child in his eyes? Did he marry me out of pity– out of resignation? An easier way to do his job?

_Are you sleeping with your own regret?_

_On your side of the bed_

_On your side of the bed_

_Are you still awake, on your side of the bed._

I don't know. All I have to do is find out. The thing I need to do now is confront him and hope for the best that they are in fact not true. _But how does a person walk up to their spouse and ask if they're cheating on you or not?_

I shook those thoughts out of my head. _Just walk in there and ask if the rumours are true or not. If he asks what rumours, just tell him. Nothing to be afraid of… except maybe the Captain himself…_

I walked back to the room, spying Levi curled up in bed. _If he WAS cheating, wouldn't he have taken the time I was gone to be with her?_ Again I shook away the negative thoughts.

On my side of the bed there was a picture of our wedding day, drawn by Moblit. Beside it was a book of the secrets of the Titans my father wrote. A clock stood broken beside the thick book. I undressed and crawled into bed, saving the questions for the morning.

.•♫•♬•♬•♫•.

I awoke alone, arms warm but empty. I got up with a tired groan and changed into my uniform. I walked into Levi's office with a tray with his tea minutes later, knuckles rapping the door soundly.

"Tea? It's early, and you're doing paperwork?"

"Thanks. And yea, gotta problem with that, brat?" Still with the affectionate nickname, so the rumours can't be true, right?

"Nope, Heichou!"

"Hmn." He hummed and sipped the tea, a tiny little smile lifting his lips.

"Hei– Levi? Can I ask you something?"

He froze in his chair before he looked up skeptically. "Of course. What is it, brat?"

"There are some rumours going around– ones I don't really wanna believe– and I was wondering if they were true."

His face twisted up into confusion. "Rumours? What kind, brat? Be more specific."

 _So he doesn't know about them. Okay, that's alright._ "Oluo told me a few days ago– which later spread like wildfire across HQ– about you…about you and Petra seeing each other– behind my back." I whispered the last part, scared.

"Oluo told you– _he_ told you that _I_ was seeing _Petra_ behind _your_ back. Is this a joke, brat? Because I thought I made it highly aware how _gay_ I am when I married you. There is _no way_ I would sleep with HER of all people if I was married to you AND being fucked by you of all things. Also, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. Why would I sleep with someone if I loved you?"

I was frozen with shock, eyes wide and mouth gaped open. "I– bu– I'm– sorry…"

He stood up and came up to me, hands cupping my cheeks as he pressed his lips to mine. I gripped his hips and pulled him closer, slanting my lips with his. I took over and pushed him into his desk.

"Hmm. You must be desperate. Especially after that little episode you just pulled."

"I'm _sorry_ , Levi. Oluo told me he heard you in your office moaning like a little sex fiend and that Petra was no where to be found and I was cleaning the kitchen an—"

"Brat! Quiet, you little shit! That can be explained if you would just listen!"

_Huh? Explained? What–?_

"You were busy cleaning the kitchen, and I had sent Petra outside to clean the stables so _of course_ you guys were unaware of her position. I was doing paperwork, and then I was horny because SOMEONE had left me on the edge that morning. I started to– to play with myself. I thought you didn't love me or something because you were avoiding me, and I was alone and scared and– and—"

"Sh. That's enough, love. I understand. Calm down now." _So he wasn't cheating. He was– he was playing with himself like a TEENAGER. Huehuehue. Cute!_

"Hmmn, Eren. Since you're here, and I'm here, how about we– play– before you leave?"

My eyes lit up. "Ah, of course, sir! If you're up for it, sir!"

He bonked the back of my head with his hand. "Don't call me 'sir', shitty brat. And if I wasn't 'up for it' I wouldn't be _asking_ for it, now would I?"

I shook my head. "No, s– no, Levi."

"Good boy. Now undress." He crossed his arms.

I backed off of him and did as told, slipping my gear, shirt, and pants off. "Boxers too, brat." My boxers joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

I watched as he stripped out of his shirt and jacket, his pants and boots and boxers following shortly after. He pulled a chair forward (it had a pillow laid over conveniently) and pointed down at it. "Sit."

I sat down, and he straddled my hips, lips crashing onto mine. I gripped his waist and pressed us closer together, our erections rubbing each other as he cupped the nape of my neck with one hand, the other hand behind his back possibly preparing himself.

"Eren, I love you. So much. I'm sorry, truly, for– **ngh ahhh** – not knowing a-and allowing tho– **oooh** – se rumours to spre– **ahh** – ad," he mumbled against my lips, a moan leaking in between the words.

"I love you too, Heichou. I love you so much– **hah**."

I linked my arms underneath his legs and stood up, his arm tightening around my neck as I carried us to the desk. I laid his back down against the wood and pulled his arm back from his entrance. I spread his legs and shifted my weight until I was pressed against him, pushing inside in one full thrust.

" **Hah**! Fuck, Eren!"

"'M not gonna go easy, Heichou. A squad mate pissed me off and made me feel like nothing, almost useless. You can take me, yea?"

"Fuuuuuck, you shitty brat. I can take you; I ain't no porcelain doll. Ruin me; I don't care. Just– whatever you do– pull the fuck out, brat. I ain't dealing with your Alpha/Titan rut bullshit if your instincts get released."

"Awww, Heichou, you signed up for my Alpha/Titan rut bullshit when you married me and took my mark~!" I nuzzled his throat where the crescent scar lay, kissing it as I whined.

"Yea, yea. What the fuck ever. I also laid out my condition to you: you get me pregnant _before_ the war is over, then I will smack the shit outta you."

I chuckled before he moved and drew a long moan from me. "Now fuck me before I grow bored and get back to m– **Oh!** " He gasped and threw his head back as I pulled out and slammed back in.

My pace started hectic; fast and hard and punishing. I pulled out completely before turning him around and slamming back in. I gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back as I rammed into him from behind. "Mm, Levi, honey, you've been a bad boy. I think you need a little punishment. What do you think?"

He groaned as I pounded his prostate, waiting for his answer. " **Ngh– Hah–** I'm so-sorry Ere– **AH!** Eren! I need it, yes! I've be-been a bad bo-boy! P-punish me as you see fit, Alpha!"

I wrapped a small piece of leather around his cock, neglecting his need to release. "Then you are not allowed to cum unless I say otherwise, Love."

" **Ngh!** Nu-no! Please, Alpha, anything b-but that!" He whimpered, hands gripping the edge of the desk as I pulled out, close to my climax already.

I turned him around. "Kneel." He obeyed, and I guided my phallus to his lips. He took it greedily, hallowing his cheeks as I held him still and fucked his throat, pushing him back into his place. He whined and moaned around my shaft, hands gripping my thighs. "There we go, baby. Take my cock like a pro. I give you permission to remove the ring, baby."

He mumbled what sounded like " _Yes, daddy~_ " while still wrapped around my dick. "Shit, baby, don't do that. I'm already close it– **ahhh**." I came down his throat, hips stuttering before stopping, pressing into the Captain's chin and nose.

I pulled back and picked him up, laying him on the small couch. I pulled my clothes back on and strolled into the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth before I headed back into the office and cleaned him up. I dressed him up and covered him with a thin blanket. He had passed out, chest rising and falling rhythmically. I smiled, pressing my lips on his before I sat behind his desk and finished his paperwork, dropping it off with Hanji before carrying a sleeping Heichou to our room to sleep.

I confronted Oluo, face set in a glare; lips down turned and eyes narrowed. Oluo tried to match Levi's intimidating glare, but failed and looked like the idiot he was. I gripped his shirt collar and pushed him into a wall, growling. Petra and Eld and Gunther were behind me trying to stop me, but I barked at them to back off before turning my attention to the dirty blond.

"Listen here, Oluo, and listen close because I will only say this once. Levi is **mine**! I am **his**! Levi is **not** sleeping with **Petra**! Levi is **married to me**! So this rumour spreading has **got to fucking stop**! **Do you** **understand**?"

He nodded and shook. "Good, then. Glad we have that settled. Petra. Eld. Gunther. You three take a break. Oluo, finish the stables **by yourself**."

"And, pray tell, **what** is going on here? Eren?" I turned to see Levi behind us, and I instantly grew worried.

"Lee! Are you hurting?"

He shook his head in amusement. "A little, but it will go away. Now, answer me."

"Eh, I was just warning Oluo to keep his mouth shut. I didn't hit him, just intimidated him." I grinned, pecking his cheek.

"Alright. I'll see you later, brat. I'm going to watch the cadets training before I see Hanji." He patted my cheek and kissed my lips before leaving. I smiled and walked away, joining Mikasa and Armin at a table with soup and bread. We caught up, and I ate my food while I internally planned how I was gonna finish eradicating the rest of the Titan population.


End file.
